


Perfect Boys With Their Perfect Lives

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Fallen Angels and Soulmarks [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, I'll tag more as I go as usual, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sequel!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Book 2 of Fallen Angels and Soulmarks and is a Sequel to I'm Half-Doomed and You're Semi-Sweet</p><p>Addy is part of the family now, she's not so bad when she's not being evil. Pete is working and taking care of them but he's neglecting to take care of himself like Eve has told him he has to. Patrick is close to giving birth to his and Pete's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there was such an amazing response to Half-Doomed that I kind of had to start on the sequel, I also had a brat asking me when I was gonna write it...you know who you are and you know I am never actually bothered by your enthusiasm...you're still a brat though <3.  
> Thank you for all of the support and kudos and comments on Half-Doomed, I hope you enjoy this sequel just as much and I look forward to hearing what you've got to say about it.

I look up from the book I’m reading, perch on the stool at the counter, as Addy walks into the store carrying a bag and Kat. She smiles and sets the bag directly on the book. I reach out for Kat and Addy hands her over the counter to me. 

“Hey kitten, how you doing?” I ask Kat and she squeals happily. 

“Daddy!” she giggles, of the few words she’s learned that one is my favourite. 

“That well eh?” I smile. “How’s Trick feeling?” I ask Addy. 

“Good, he hasn’t thrown up today so there’s that at least, he’s with Brendon right now so how he is for the rest of the day remains to be seen but you get home around six today so.” she shrugs. “Brought you some lunch, figured you’d be hungry seens as how you woke up late today and didn’t eat.” she rolls her eyes. I childishly stick my tongue out at her and she does it right back. Kat giggles and starts to bounce in my arms. She waves her little arms around as she does it and ends up smacking me right on the nose. 

“Really?” I exclaim as Addy loses her shit laughing. She loves when Kat does stuff like that. “That’s funny is it?” I say and tickle an already giggling Kat. She giggles louder, the sound becoming more high pitched but still the cutest and happiest noise I’ve ever heard. 

“Alright, quit tormenting the baby Pete, she’s been good all morning.” Addy laughs. I hand Kat back to her. 

“I wasn’t tormenting her I was tickling her.” I grin widely. 

“Same thing.” she chuckles. “Just you wait till she’s big enough to get you back.” I look at Ad. I am kind of hoping Kat doesn’t get her father’s height. Addy is a bit taller than me, so I’m hoping she’s shorter like Patrick. 

Salem, Lilith’s little black cat, jumps down onto the counter from one of the shelves behind me. He kind of wanders wherever he want. He sniffs at Kat curiously but shies away when she reaches out for him. He sniffs at her hand and seems to decide it’s safe as he gently headbutts her palm. Kat giggles and almost falls out of Addy’s arms, luckily Addy is paying full attention to what the little bundle of energy is doing. Kat is a little too rough with Salem and he starts to get grumpy about it. 

“No, you gotta be gently kitten, the kitty doesn’t like that and if you’re not careful he’ll scratch you.” I reach out and gently guide her hand to pet him softer. He purrs and leans into it. She seems to understand because when I let go of her hand she stays gentle. Eventually Salem has had enough and he wanders off. Kat watches him in disappointment. I chuckle and lean over the counter to kiss her forehead. 

“I’m gonna head back to the house, I honestly don’t really think leaving Patrick with Brendon for too long is a great idea. He’s great but he’s an overgrown kid.” Addy rolls her eyes. In the last seven months she has had to deal with a few of Brendon’s shenanigans and she’s never terribly amused by them. Or she doesn’t let on that she is anyway. I nod and wave as she heads toward the door. “Say bye, Kat.” 

“Bye Daddy!” she says, waving her little arm at me. I smile and go back to the book in front of me. Addy isn’t so bad when she’s not being evil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pete gets home from work.....

I walk in the front door of the house we rent together when I get home from work. Not everything has been entirely unpacked yet so there are a couple boxes here and there. I spot Kat immediately in her playpen in the living room. She’s got some plush animal toys in there with her and she seems to be trying to eat the ear of a dog or something. Addy is stretched out on the couch under a blanket, sleeping quietly. She has a book on her like she didn’t mean to doze off, she was trying to read. Patrick, however, is not in my immediate line of sight. Where is he? I kick off my shoes and drop my bag on the counter in the kitchen. I head toward the back of the house where our bedroom is. I open the door and see him napping on top of the covers. I smile and step into the room. He’s curled up on my side of the bed, laying on his side with his hand on his round stomach. I crawl onto the bed behind him and wrap my arms around him. He mumbles in his sleep and shifts his weight to press his back firmly against me. 

I lay there, rubbing small circles over his swollen tummy, knowing that I shouldn’t because the baby will start kicking at my hand and wake Trick up. Despite knowing that I can’t resist. Ever since Patrick told me he was pregnant again I’ve been over the moon with happiness. Katana doesn’t understand why Mama can’t pick her up anymore, she squirms to much and would end up hurting Patrick. You can’t exactly explain a younger sibling to a baby very easily. I realize that at this point she’s not exactly much of a baby anymore. She’ll be two in a few months. Two already. I shake my head at the thought, I’m gonna start feeling old if I keep up that line of thought. I’m only twenty-five but still. I look down at Patrick. Twenty, he’s twenty and already two kids. I snuggle against him, my hand moving to trace the bracelet of stars and music notes on his wrist instead. Our Soulmark, I smile and brush my fingers over the delicate design gently. 

“That tickles.” I hear a rough grumble come from my soulmate’s mouth. 

“Oh, did I wake you up?” I ask kissing his cheek. He makes the vague motion of shaking his head. He winces and rolls over to face me carefully. Once he’s managed it he promptly shoves his face into the curve of my neck and groans. “What’s the matter?” 

“Your child won’t stop kicking the shit out of me.” he mumbles. I chuckle lightly and bury my face in his soft strawberry blonde hair. 

“Want me to tell it to stop?” I ask jokingly. He nods, smiling up at me. I shift so my face is near his stomach. “Hey, you in there. Your Mama can only take so much of the violent kicking. I’m gonna have to ask you to cut that out.” I say, laughing and smiling at Patrick. He swats at my head. 

“Helpful, Pete.” he laughs. 

“You know it can hear us right, I read a thing and apparently after a certain point the baby can actually hear and recognize sound.” I say and lay back beside him. 

“Can they really?” he looks down at his bump. “Well alright then, baby must be fed up with me and my singing by now then.” he chuckles. 

“Nah, probably loves your singing, just like I do.” I smile and kiss him. “I’m gonna go see what Addy wants for dinner.” I get up off the bed and wander back out to the living room “Hey, Addy, wake the fuck up.” I throw the nearest soft object at her, it happens to be a throw pillow, last time I threw a balled up pair of socks at her and she lost her shit. 

“Woah, what?” she flails when the pillow hits her in the face. She falls off the couch and I laugh as she glares indignantly at me. She throws the pillow back at me but misses and I laugh harder. “What you you want you bloody asshole? I was having a good dream.” she grumbles, her accent clouding some of the words but I’m used to it now so I pick up on them anyway. 

“What do you want for dinner?” I ask, trying to contain the laughter long enough to speak. 

“I don’t know.” she shrugs and sets her book aside to pick Kat up out of the playpen. Kat makes little grabby hands at Addy’s face and Ad leans forward so Kat can put her hands on her face the way she does with me. She squeals her distaste and Addy hands her to me, knowing what she wants. She runs her hands over the stubble on my jaw, we can’t figure it out but we figure she just likes it cause to her it feels weird against her tiny palms. I smile at her and kiss her forehead. “Could do takeout I guess.” Addy shrugs. 

Before either of us can suggest I hear a cry from the bedroom and Patrick’s voice. “Pete!” he calls. Addy scoops Kat out of my arms and I run back towards Patrick.

“What’s the matter, baby?” I ask and find him doubled over standing beside the bed, his hand fisted up in the blanket trying to hold himself up. I wrap my arms around him and try to get him to stand up straight but he cries out again as I try. “What’s wrong?” I rub his back, trying to help and hoping to get him to relax. 

“Baby!” he rasps as he groans and whines, he’s got the hand not supporting him under his stomach. It’s time. 

“Addy, get Kat in the car and start making phone calls.” I call and grab the bag sitting in the corner. I hear Addy grab the car keys, she at least can drive. I need to get my license, I know, I just haven’t gotten around to it. Patrick whimpers. “Come on Tricky, you want me to carry you?” I ask him quietly and he nods. I pick him up bridal style, hoping that keeping him in the same bent position will help. I get him out the car and Addy helps me get him into the backseat. He leans against Kat’s upright car seat. She whines and reaches over to play with her Mama’s hair. 

“Ma?” she whimpers, unsure of what’s going on but knowing that he’s hurting. 

“I’m ok kitten.” he breathes out and puts his hand up behind him for her to hold onto. I slide in beside him and let him put his legs out over me. Once we are all in Addy pulls out of the driveway carefully. “Did you call…” he can’t even get the whole sentence out as he makes a face. 

“Yeah, I called everyone on the list.” Addy answers anyway. Kat whines and tugs lightly at Patrick’s hand, her other hand on his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby??? any bets on gender this time? XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no summary for this that won't spoil it so just shhhh and read it

I sit by Patrick’s bed as we wait patiently for the nurse to come back. I’ve been anxious since I heard the word twins. Patrick smiles at me and his mom as she sits with us. Addy quietly bounces Kat off to the side, waiting like the rest of us. None of us even thought about twins. 

Two nurses come back in carrying the babies. “Would you like to meet your children?” the one that was in here during the birth smiles. She hands the one she’s carrying to Patrick. It’s wearing a little blue hat. A son. I smile at him as the other nurse steps towards me. She hands me the little bundle in her arms and I stare as I notice the pink hat. And a daughter? Oh shit! I look up at Patrick. He’s smiling like an idiot, he wanted another girl. He laughs at the look on my face. 

“What are you gonna name them honey?” Pat asks, looking at the little bundle in her son’s arms. 

“I guess we get to use both the names we had picked out.” Patrick smiles and looks at me. 

“Casper Kendall and Cassandra May.” I mutter and smile. The nurse holds out a clipboard with a birth certificate for Casper on it, I use my free hand to fill it out. Then she holds out the second one for Cassandra out for me to fill out. Addy smiles at me. I crouch down beside Patrick, laying my arms beside him so he can see Cassandra better. “You did really good Trick, I love you.” I smile at him and he leans forward, kissing me as I hear the cursed click of the camera. 

~~~~~

I hear the beginnings of a cry in the living room and I immediately haul my ass out there in my boxers to see what’s wrong. Kat is sitting on the floor playing with blocks. Casper and Cassie are laying on the blanket near her. Casper is the one crying. I rush forward and pick him up. 

“What’s the matter buddy? Come on Cas, you hungry? That what you need?” I murmur. I go to the kitchen and make up two bottles. 

“Daddy.” I hear Kat call out to me. She’s starting to talk more and more all the time. 

“What do you need kitten?” I ask as I checked the temperature on the bottles. I start to feed Casper his and he happily latches on. Figured that’s what he wanted. 

“Play wit’ me?” she asks, her voice is light, friendly. Her soulmark is starting to come in on her collarbone. A tiny trail of bats. I frown at it every time I see it. I don’t know why but it bothers me. Her black wings are as beautiful as I could’ve imagined. They don’t have the stars in them like mine, but then apparently I’m the only one that’s got that. They are sleek looking and not as tattered and burned looking as mine. I smile. Cas whines and I pull the now empty bottle away. 

“As soon as I’m done feeding the twins, ok sweetie?” I say, not really asking but letting her think I am. She nods anyway though. I burp Casper and put him back on the blanket. He smiles up at me. I pick up Cassie and give her the bottle I made for her. She doesn’t seem interested at first but soon changes her mind. I look at the pair of them. Casper looks like exactly like Patrick, the soft light hair, the green eyes that look up at you happily. Cassie, while she is as fair skinned as her mother, has my dark hair and eyes. Brendon joked about her turning out like me too and I glared at him. They both have black wings. Both Fallen Angels. Casper’s are fluffier looking, Cassie’s look like my own, torn up and burned. It worries me. Once Cassie is done with her bottle I burp her too and return her to the blanket along with Cas. 

I sit down across from Kat and pick up a couple of the blocks. I build a little castle kind of thing and smile at her. She stands up, wobbling slightly and stomps over my castle, knocking it over and making rawr noises as she does so. 

“Oh, I see, you’re a monster are you?” I tickle her and she laughs, running off toward the kitchen. “I’m gonna get you, ya little beast.” I get up and go after her. Her little legs carry her away from me pretty fast until she falls and lands on the floor. I pick her up and she giggles furiously as I tickle her. 

The front door opens and slams shut and I catch a glimpse of Addy running towards the back the house. The bathroom door slams and I arch an eyebrow. What is wrong with her? I set Kat down with the twins and head towards the bathroom. It’s not until I’m almost right outside the door that I hear her throwing up. 

“Uh, Ad? You ok?” I ask, knocking on the door gently. I hear the toilet flush and water running. “Can I come in and see if you’re alright?” I ask as I hear a thump on the floor once the water is off. 

“Go away Pete.” she groans, her voice sounds rough. I frown. 

“I’m gonna open the door, okay?” I ask. She groans unintelligibly and I crack the door open slightly. I peek in to see her leaning against the tub, sitting on the floor. She’s paler than usual, and just in general doesn’t look so good. “You ok?” I crouch beside her. I cautiously reach toward her and rest the back of my hand against her forehead. She’s burning up. Shit. I look in the medicine cabinet and find the thermometer. I stick the thermometer in her mouth and take her temperature much to her dismay. When it beeps the little screen tells me she’s at 101. I cringe and wash the thermometer quickly. I put it on the counter and bend down to pick her up and carry her to her bed. “Alright you are gonna stay right here.” I grab the empty garbage bucket from beside her bed. “In case you don’t feel like you can make it to the bathroom. Do you want anything else?” 

“Why are you fussing?” she groans and squints at me against the light from the hall. 

“Because you’re temperature is 101, you have a fever, you’re obviously sick.” I roll my eyes, she looks at me like I’m nuts for a second before I realize what I did. I do the math on my phone quickly. “Your fever is at 38.3. Sorry, I continually forget you don’t always know what I’m talking about.” She grumbles and rolls to face away from me. “Just yell or text me if you need anything, I’ll go get you a glass of water and I’ll come back later with dinner, ok?” She says something that sounds like ‘whatever’ but not quite loud enough for me to actually hear it properly.

I go out to the kitchen and Kat gets up and toddles after me. “Daddy!” 

“What, kitten?” I ask as she tugs at the hem of my boxers gently. 

“What wrong with Dad?” she asks, looking up at me, her big blue eyes full of worry. 

“She’s sick, she’ll be ok kitten, don’t worry.” I pick her up and kiss her forehead. She hugs me tight before I set her back down. I grab a glass and fill it with cold water, then I take it back to Addy. She’s snoring quietly when I get there. Good, she’s resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so first I'm not sorry...  
> Second, after some math...Casper Kendall Wentz and Cassandra May Wentz were born July 14th ^-^ my Patrick got to name these babies as she wasn't present for the naming process of Katana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete takes Addy back to the doctor's to make sure she's not sick anymore

Two weeks, I think as I sit there, Addy was sick for about two weeks. She seems better today though, I look over at her perched on a chair at the table. She’s eating solid food and keeping down, and no longer has an insane fever, anyway. I turn back to Kat sitting in my lap. She is playing with some dinosaur toys my father got her. I shake my head, they’re like her favourite thing right now. Patrick comes toddling out of the bedroom. His hair a mess and wearing one of my shirts with his pj pants again. I chuckle at the sight. He pushes his glasses up on his nose and ignores my laughing. He picks up Cassie and cuddles her. Cas is napping on the blanket. 

“So, Addy and I are going to the doctor’s today to get her checked out and make sure she’s alright, don’t give me that look Adrienne, you’re going. Patrick do you want me to text Lilith and get her to come over and help you with the kids?” I ask. 

“No, Tyler and Josh are coming over today.” he says groggily. 

“Alright, I didn’t know so I was just making sure you’d be alright.” I tell him. Kat roars at me with her dinosaur, pretending like it’s trying to bite me. “OH, IT GOT ME! OW!” I say dramatically, she giggles in delight that Daddy is going along with her game. I hear Addy and Trick giggling in the background. “That dinosaur is just not nice, is he?” she shakes her head. “Well you know what? That dinosaur eats plants, no meat, just plants.” 

“Any?” she says, to anyone else you’d assume she’s asking if it eats ‘any’ meat. We, however, know that she hasn’t quite mastered the ‘D’ in Andy’s name. She seems to grasp that he never eats meat, which is good, and is trying to determine if the dinosaur is like her uncle Andy.

“Yup, just like Andy. That, my little kitten, is an Andysaur.” I laugh at the thought and the knowledge that he’d probably kick my ass for saying that. 

“I’m telling him you said that.” Patrick chimes in from the kitchen. 

“You go right ahead and do that, I bet he laughs.” I lie through my teeth, I mean truthfully he might but the chance of an ass kicking is still there. “Alright kitten, you go see Mama and I’m gonna go get dressed. Addy you do the same, we’re going in a few minutes.” I walk back to the bedroom and hear her grumbling something along the lines of make me, and Patrick responding with ‘just go’. She groans loudly but actually goes to get dressed. I come back out to the kitchen, dressed this time, and wrap my arms around Patrick from behind. I kiss the top of his head and he leans back into me. Addy comes back out wearing jeans and a tshirt, which isn’t entirely unusual but the sleeve on this shirt are shorter than I ever remember having seen on her before. I realize that until this point I’ve never seen her soulmark. 

It’s a dream catcher. I haven’t seen many soulmarks with colour in them but this one has blue and red feathers on it. “That’s kinda cool looking Addy.” 

She looks at her mark. “I don’t really like it honestly, doesn’t mean much to me.” she shrugs and heads toward the door to put her shoes on. I shake my head and grab my keys, kissing Patrick one last time on the way out.

~~~~~

I sit in the waiting room while Addy is in with the doctor. I hate hospital waiting rooms, I really do. I just sit there playing with my phone, minding my own business. There’s a kid across from me that’s been staring at me for the last twenty minutes, not sure why but she hasn’t looked away since I sat down. I look up at her, she notices and looks down but I catch her peeking up at me. Her mother is busy at the counter talking to the woman behind the counter. I smile at her, she’s holding her arm against her wrapped in a towel and I’m not sure what’s happened to her but I can guess she probably got hurt somehow. She smiles back, taking the smile as an invitation she cautiously walks over to the chair beside me and hops up into it.

“Hello.” I say quietly, trying my damndest to seem non-threatening, last thing I need to do is scare the kid and have her mother after me. 

“There’s a lot of pictures on your arms.” she says. So that’s what she was staring at. I look different to her. “And you hair looks funny.” she laughs. “Are you wearing makeup?” 

“Yeah, I wear eyeliner sometimes.” I say putting my phone down on my lap. “And I know there are a lot of pictures on my arms, they’re tattoos, I had someone draw them there for me, they used special stuff to make sure they never go away.” I chuckle as her eyes widen, like the idea of that is preposterous to her. “And I like my hair the way it is, takes a lot of work to get it to look like this.” 

“Why?” she asks curiously. 

“My hair is very frizzy and curly so I have to straighten it.” I say, this doesn’t seem to explain it any better. 

“Mom says that boys with lots of pictures on their skin are bad, and that they get into trouble.” she sits there, for someone who's been ‘warned’ about guys like me she doesn’t seem deterred at all. 

“I don’t get into much trouble anymore, maybe when I was a teenager but not anymore. Never anything too bad though.” I shrug. 

“Why are you here? You don’t look hurt or sick.” she furrows her brow. 

“No I’m waiting for my friend, she’s been sick for a while and we think she’s better now but the doctor wants to make sure.” I say. 

“Your girlfriend?” she asks and I chuckle.

“No, just a friend, my….the person I’m dating is at home.” I say, not sure I should try and explain what gay means to this kid, she can’t be more than six. 

“You live with your girlfriend?” she asks, just trying to make conversation so I don’t mind, she doesn’t seem to mind whatever is wrong with her arm now that she’s distracted. 

“Yeah, but...not a girlfriend, he’s a boy, so I’d call him my boyfriend I guess.” I watch to see what her reaction will be. 

“Boyfriend?” she tilts her head at me. I pull up a picture of Patrick on my phone. “Oh, ok.” is all she says. “You love him?” 

“Yeah, I love him a lot, he’s my soulmate.” I show her my soulmark. She smiles warmly at me. 

“Good, I’m glad you found yours.” she says. “I hope I find mine one day.” 

“I think you will.” I smile. 

She holds up her injured arm to me, like she’s showing me something. It takes me a minute to see the mark on her hand. It’s a simple and small mark. Just a pair of zodiac signs tied together. 

“Cool.” I say, she winces as she lowers her arm. “What happened to your arm?” 

“A Demon at school made fun of me for being an Angel and she stormed away when I said a mean thing to her and she closed the door on my arm, I don’t think she actually meant to though.” she looks at the floor. 

I look over at her mom, the woman behind the counter doesn’t seem to be letting her get her daughter in to see someone. I can’t understand why but I shake my head and turn back to the girl. “Here, let me see it.” I say and tuck my phone in my pocket. I hold out my hands for her to let me see her arm. She hesitates. 

“Are you a Demon?” she asks. I shake my head. “Then you can’t do magic to fix it, only Demons can do that.” 

“Let me try, I’m not a Demon, I’m half Demon. Technically I’m still considered an Angel though, just a different kind.” I sigh. She watches me curiously but does hold up her arm and lets me take the towel off of it. It’s broken to say the least, there’s a bit of a cut and the arm is sitting oddly. I hold out my hands and let her set her arm on them, she winces at the contact but doesn’t take the arm away. I try to remember the spell for injuries like this. It only takes me a second. “This is gonna hurt a little, ok?” I say and she nods, squeezing her eyes shut. I mutter the incantation and hear the bone reset itself, she squeaks barely audibly. I smile and mutter the incantation to heal the cut. It leaves a scar unfortunately but when I look at her all I see is awe in her face, she’s not in pain anymore. 

“Thank you!” she says and flings herself forward at me, hugging me tight around my neck. I laugh and hug her back gently. 

“Excuse me,” I hear and look up to see her mother now standing in front of me glaring holes into my very being. Shit. I detach her child from my neck and smile weakly. “Annabeth what have I told you about talking to strangers, especially of the tattoo troublemaker variety.” 

“But Mom, he’s not bad, and he healed me.” she shows her mother her arm. She looks back at me. 

“Stay away from my daughter, Demon.” she says venomously. 

“No, Mom, he’s not a Demon.” the little girl, Annabeth I guess, tries to defend me. 

“Oh, then how’d he heal you.” she glares at me accusingly. 

“I’m only half Demon, but I’m still primarily an Angel, just a little different.” I look at my feet. “Obviously your daughter’s arm is healed, I meant no harm, she was watching me because of my tattoos and stuff, when she came over to talk to me I saw you were having issues at the desk so I healed it for her, she’s a sweet kid.” I shrug, trying to avoid looking directly at the mother’s eyes, she’s kind of scary honestly. 

She looks at her kid’s arm, checking it over for sore spots or damage, she frowns at the scar but doesn’t seem entirely unsurprised by it, magic can only do so much. “What’s your name?” 

“Pete.” I say, sighing relief that she’s not freaking out at me, her voice calmer now.

“Well thank you, Pete.” she says furrowing her brows together. 

“You know, not to be rude or anything, but you really shouldn’t teach her to dislike people based on appearance.” I say cautiously. She studies me for a minute, seeming to understand what I’m saying. 

“Pete?” Annabeth says, trying to turn my attention to her. “I don’t dislike you, you’re nice.” she smiles and hugs me again. I pull her right into my lap this time and hug her properly. Her mother doesn’t seem too bothered by it. “What’s his name by the way?” she asks. 

“Whose name?” her mother asks. 

“His boyfriend.” she says and I wince. If her mom doesn’t like tattoos I somehow doubt being gay will make it past her guard. She doesn’t react harshly though. 

“His name is Patrick.” I tell her, she doesn’t let go of my neck at all and doesn’t move. 

“Are you gonna marry him and have a family?” she smiles widely at me. 

“We already have a family, I suppose one day I’ll marry him but for now we’re ok the way we are.” I say, I pull my phone back out of my pocket. “Here,” I pull up my pictures. “This is Kat, she’s almost two now. And this is Cas and Cassie, they’re a month and a bit old.” I show her pictures of the kids. “Kat is Patrick and my friend’s kid, Cas and Cassie are mine and his.” Her mother arches an eyebrow at that but I just shake my head. “It’s complicated and hard to explain but he carried all three of them. Addy, my friend, she was the father of Kat. Happened before I met Patrick but he didn’t have Kat till we’d been together for a while.” the confusion doesn’t seem to leave her face at all but Annabeth laughs happily at the pictures of the kids. 

“They’re cute, Cassie looks like you.” she says and I nod. I look up and see Addy walking over to us. 

“What the hell did I miss?” she asks. 

“Hey, Addy, I just made a new friend, that’s all.” I smile at her and she rolls her eyes. “This is Annabeth and her mother.”

“Christine, but you can call me Chris.” she says. “Maybe I can get your number then, set up a day for Kat and Annabeth to play I guess, if you want.” Annabeth nods enthusiastically. Chris hands me her phone to put my name and number in. When I give it back she texts me so I’ve got her number. Before anything else can be said there is a loud commotion at the front doors. Medics come in pushing a stretcher and calling out to several nurses. The occupant of the stretcher doesn’t look so good. It’s a woman, I can’t tell much else though, she’s got a lot of blood all over her. Annabeth makes a distressed noise and buries her face in my neck, I hold her head there and stand up, holding her in my arms. Best she doesn’t see this but I’d sure like to know what happened. It’s not until Addy makes a strangled little noise that I see the mark on her arm that’s hanging over the side of the stretcher. A dream catcher, with red and blue feathers. Shit. Addy seems to instinctively reach out for it. The girl is still conscious enough to notice the contact when Addy’s hand touches the mark and see the mark on her arm. She smiles faintly before the Medics and nurses push her away. 

I vaguely hear the one nurse promise to bring news back to Addy when they get a clearer idea on her condition upon realizing the matching marks. Addy numbly sits down beside the chair I was sitting in. It quiets down in the waiting room again and I sit down with Annabeth in my lap. She finally pulls her head away from my neck upon it becoming quiet. She looks at Addy but Addy is just looking at her mark and the blood on her hand. I look her over, but her eyes are empty, there’s nothing to tell me what she’s thinking. Not even tears threatening to spill over. That worries me more than it would if she were crying. 

It’s maybe two minutes before anything changes. I hear a sharp intake of breath and look over to see Addy staring at her mark. The beautiful bright red feathers have faded to black. It’s then that I see the tears form and spill over. She’s gone. The nurse comes out to us but upon seeing Addy’s face she knows that we already know. 

“I’m so sorry miss, her name was Elizabeth if that helps, she was a teacher, and a Demon, she was hit head on by a car on her motorcycle. That’s all I can tell you about her. She was about twenty-six.” she looks at Addy wearily. She was the same age as Addy. Only a year older than me “She asked that I give you this.” she holds out her hand. “I’d have washed it first but I didn’t think to stop before I came out here.” she places a necklace in Addy’s hand, it’s got some blood on it still, not much but it’s there. The pendant is the same blue as the feathers on Addy’s arm, with a pentacle design on it. Annabeth leans over past me to hug Addy. 

“Thank you for telling me.” she mumbles to the nurse. Most wouldn’t have given her so much information. Most wouldn’t have cared enough because she hadn’t known her previously. 

“Make sure you get her home safe and keep an eye on her.” the nurse says to me and Chris, unsure of which of us she’s with. I nod. Chris reaches down and takes Annabeth from my lap. I get out of the chair and look at Addy for a second. I’ve carried her before. I pick her up and she doesn’t fight with me, just snuggles into the embrace, not wanting to walk or deal with anything right now and I don’t blame her. I inevitably end up with blood on me before we make it to the car. 

When we pull up to the house I pick her up out of the car again and carry her up to the front door. I can’t open it so I knock. Patrick opens it, he sees me carrying her and both of us with blood on us, he starts to freak out but I shush him and motion for him to move. I take her to the bathroom and sit her on the closed toilet lid. I use a warm washcloth to get the blood off of us. I take the necklace from her hand and wash that off too. I dry it off and give it back to her, I’m not about to deny her that. There’s no way I’ll ever take that away from her but she holds it out to me again and at first I don’t know what she wants me to do with it. After a second though, I take it and fasten it around her neck for her. She hums a thanks, unable to find words right now. I pick her up again and carry her to her room, she easily sinks into her pillow when I set her down. I go out to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. 

“What the hell happened?” Patrick asks but I wave him off, I’ll tell him later. I stop in the bathroom and grab one of my sleeping pills that I keep locked in the cabinet. I’m gonna move those. I take one in to Addy though. She takes it without argument and drinks some of the water. I stay with her until she falls asleep. Then I go back to the bathroom and grab the bottle of pills, I hide it in my room where she won’t look in my underwear drawer. I don’t think she’d try it but I’m not risking it, not with what she’s going through, I know the state I’d be in. That’s the only medication in the house thank god. Then I go back out to Patrick, he’s sitting there waiting for an explanation. I take a deep breath and sit beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I am a bitch, I know I am but I'm not sorry  
> Also:   
> Alright so I've realized (and it was kind of made apparent to me) that there are a lot of characters in this fic, and it is therefore very hard to keep track of (or it hasn't found a place to be mentioned) what species and whatsnot everyone is.....I do actually know what each of them is, I just haven't mentioned it for all of them. So here is the official master list...if you don't like it...fight me. if there is a "~~~" between two then that means a soulmate bond.  
> Pete Wentz - Fallen Angel (cursed) ~~~ Patrick Stump - Angel (cursed with a Carrier gene)  
> Gerard Way - Fallen Angel (born) ~~~ Frank Iero - Fallen Angel (cursed)  
> Mikey Way - Fallen Angel (born) ~~~ his soulmate died before the first book and was never given a name  
> Lilith (OC) - Angel ~~~ Eve (OC) - Demon  
> Adrienne (Addy) (OC? based on an actual human being but like still an OC I guess) - Demon ~~~ well...I mean I guess this chapter covers that   
> Brendon Urie - Demon ~~~ Ryan Ross - Human  
> Joe Trohman - Human ~~~ Andy Hurley - Angel  
> Tyler Joseph - Demon ~~~ Josh Dun - Demon  
> Katana Wentz (OC) - Fallen Angel ~~~ she's 2...fuck off  
> Casper Wentz (OC) - Fallen Angel ~~~ HE'S A BABY  
> Cassandra Wentz (OC) - Fallen Angel ~~~ SHE'S A BABY  
> As of right now that's all the characters I've used in either of these "Books" so far...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couple of things in the aftermath of the last chapter.....

“Oh my god!” Patrick gasps, “That’s awful, do you think she’ll be ok?” he looks towards Addy’s room. 

“I really hope so, Kat loves her and she honestly does still need her.” I furrow my brow looking at Kat trying to play with the twins. She hasn’t quite figured out that the extent of their playing is just giggling or putting stuff in their mouth. To be perfectly honest I don’t think she knows what to do with them. 

~~ADDY’S POV~~

I sit in the comfy chair in the corner of my room. Pete has been persistently trying to get me to do things with the family. He wants to try to cheer me up but mostly I’m just numb, I don’t feel anything because I don’t know what to feel. She was my soulmate sure and part of me feels that that may have been a good thing, that I could have been happy and loved her but I never truly knew her. I never got that chance. I only know what the doctor told me about her. Elizabeth. Did she have a nickname? Would I have given her one? Was she English like me? Was she from around here? All questions that I’ll never have the answer to. 

I look at the dream catcher on my arm, the black feathers that were once a bright bloody red. Was that her favourite colour then? Because the other feathers are blue, which is my favourite colour. So then would it stand to reason that the ones that turned black when she died were her’s? Why is it a dream catcher? They mean nothing to me, so did they mean something to her? I never understood my soulmark, I never pretended to but I also never much cared. Now I feel like something is missing though. 

The nurse had given me her necklace though. The brightly coloured pendant rests heavily against my chest. After two weeks I still haven’t gotten used to the weight of this damn thing. The nurse later gave me an envelope but I just tucked that away in my desk, I don’t know what it is but I doubt I even want to know. I toy with the chain that holds the pendant. It’s a little tarnished, she probably always wore it. I haven’t been able to bring myself to take it off. 

I hear a very light knock on my door. I don’t answer but it opens anyway. I half expect to see Patrick but instead I see Kat standing there. She opens the door just enough for her tiny figure to fit through and then toddles over to me. It’s a wonder she could even get the handle to turn, I think and then I see a piece of thread tied to it, no doubt Pete’s doing. She looks up at me with her wide blue-green eyes and makes grabby hands at me. I pick her up and set her in my lap, she cuddles into me. She’s a very tiny child and I’m convinced she’s going to be small like Patrick. Her hair is getting longer though and is quite curly. 

“Dad?” she asks, her voice has only the faintest bit of the English accent it. She didn’t at first but after listening to me talk and me teaching her words she pronounces some things with my accent, and more and more all the time but only a faint one. 

“What is it kitten?” I ask and wrap my arms around her. 

“Why don’t you come out and play anymore?” she asks, looking at me sadly. 

“I don’t know, I guess I just haven’t had the energy to. Do you want me to come play right now?” I ask her resting my chin on the top of her head. 

“Please?” she looks up at me again. 

“Alright love, get down then.” I shoo her off my lap so I can stand up. She slides down and grabs my hand, leading me out to the living room where her tower of blocks has been toppled over. She squeals in delight, causing Pete to look up from whatever spell he’s practicing for Eve. He tilts his head but decides against saying anything and goes back to his work. 

Kat sits down by her block and pats at the floor beside her. I join her and accept the blocks she hands me. We play for a while, and I start to feel better. I may have lost Elizabeth but I’ve still got Kat and this little family kind of thing I’ve found for myself. I smile as Kat giggles at the tower that Pete has decided to throw a crumpled up piece of paper at and knocked over. He laughs from the kitchen as the tiny girl sticks her tongue out at him. I laugh at the sight, she’s got as much sass in her as Patrick. 

Patrick comes out of the twins’ bedroom with a look of confusion on his face at the sudden noise out here. He’s holding Cas against his hip. When he sees me on the floor with Kat he smiles. He hands Cas to Pete and goes to retrieve Cassie. Kat runs at him and clings to one of his legs. 

“Mama, Daddy threw paper at my tower and made it fall down.” she says, fake pouting. Patrick laughs and shakes his head at his soulmate. I look away from them and their lovey dovey expressions as I feel a pain in my chest. No, I don’t want to think about her. I aggressively push the thoughts out of my mind. I sigh and Kat comes barrelling back at me to hug me. I smile and hug her back.

~~BACK TO PETE’S POV~~

It’s been about a month since Addy’s soulmate passed. She seems better, though I still worry. She’s putting all her energy into spending time with Kat and going to the work. She doesn’t really do much else. My phone goes off and I look at it. A text from Gee. 

Gee: u home???  
Me: ya...why??  
Gee: on way, have news :D

I shake my head and text back again. ‘OK’. I go to the front door and unlock it, he’ll knock once and just open the door if he knows we’re there. He does that every time they are in town. Frank has told him off for it but honestly none of us care. It’s not ten minutes before I hear the tell tale knock and the door open. 

“PETEY!!!” Gee calls and comes running into the room. “Guess what!” he says leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. 

“I haven’t the faintest clue Gerard, you’d best just tell me.” I say, grinning at his enthusiasm. “And don’t call me Petey.” 

“Well you are no damn fun.” he huffs out a sigh. “Mikey, Frank, and I have moved into the area.” he smiles warmly at me. 

“Wait what?” I ask, they did what now?

“We found we like being here with you guys better than being at home so we’ve moved here, it’s a fresh start and something new for us, and you’ll have other Fallen Angels around all the time.” he shrugs. I roll my eyes, that sounds like something they’d do. 

“Well, alright, I never would’ve expected you to just up and move here but alright.” I smile. At least the kids will grow up with others like them around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I'm not sorry for the last chapter...at all...never will be...  
> But I have a group of rather persistent readers who firmly believe that Elizabeth is me...this DESPITE APPARENT COMMON BELIEF AND NO MATTER WHAT BlueRabbits/Yay_its_Gaytrick SAYS is not actually true...I think there were a couple accidental similarities but Elizabeth is just an OC, she's never described really and might never be because I don't actually (as of right now) know what she would have looked like or been like as a character beyond her soulmark and species mark, she was created specifically to be killed...  
> On that note I'll try not to take so damn long to update this again this time <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete at work.....

I stand at the counter in the store trying to hook up the computer, Eve is unpacking up some things into boxes. This new store is a bit bigger so Lilith is looking around trying to figure out how to set things up. They’ve hired a new girl. I don’t know anything about her other than that she’ll be working here. With the twins and Kat, Patrick ends up staying home more often than not. We’ve brought them into work with us before but sometimes that doesn’t work out so well. He’ll be able to come back more often when the kids start school but for now we need more help at the new store. 

I get the computer all hooked up but that’s not to say that it actually works. I curse at the damn thing and roll my eyes. I hate this thing, I really do. It takes me about a half an hour to actually get it to turn on and function properly. Eve spends a good most of that time laughing at me as she unpacks things and sets up what she can. My mother brings lunch to us and helps out for a bit before heading out, on her way over to see Patrick and the kids for a bit. 

It’s not till about three in the afternoon that the door opens and someone unfamiliar steps into the shop. She’s gentle and happy looking, just a normal, pretty girl. She’s a bit taller than me, though that’s not a difficult goal to achieve, but she doesn’t look much older than maybe nineteen. She’s got long, straight brown hair that frames her pretty face. She’s neither tan nor pale. Her dark brown eyes, darker than my own, sweep the room. 

“We aren’t open yet.” I call to her and she looks up at me. She looks surprised but not scared at least so that’s good.

“Oh, I’m…” she starts to say something but gets cut off as Eve comes out of the back room and notices her. She runs at her and hugs her tightly. What is going on here?

“Pete, this is Lilith’s sister’s oldest daughter, Taylor, she’s gonna be working here with us.” Eve smiles proudly. That explains a few things. I smile warmly at her. 

“Hi.” I say and look back at the computer that’s now started making a disturbing noise. 

“Tech impaired?” Taylor asks, grinning amusedly at me. 

“No, it’s just this thing that doesn’t like me. I don’t particularly like it either though so we’re even.” I shrug and glare at it just hard enough that it actually decides to work. Yes, I’m aware that’s not how it works but that’s how I choose to look at it. This thing almost has it’s own attitude. She laughs at me and rolls her eyes. This kid is gonna be difficult isn’t she, I think to myself as I finally get the computer to where it needs to be. I walk away from it before it can screw up again. I start unpacking the things that Eve and Lilith haven’t gotten to yet. 

After a little while Taylor throws her hair into a ponytail and starts to help out. We get everything out and set up in only two more hours. I look around at everything and shrug. There’s not really anything left to do and I have a project from Eve again. I question this one heavily as it’s a spell for warding off spirits. I shake my head and study the information provided. Taylor looks over my shoulder to see what I’m up to. 

“You’re a Demon?” she asks, but I shake my head. 

“Nah, I’m a Fallen Angel. Only half Demon but even that’s a little sketchy, you gotta ask your Aunt Eve about it, she has a better understanding of exactly how my Demon gene works than I do.” I shrug and go back to my work. 

“What do you mean?” she leans against the counter.

“I’m not related to any Demons.” I sigh and look at her. I should have kept my answer simple the first time. 

“But then…?” she raises an eyebrow and I shrug, gesturing to Eve. She gets the hint and goes to ask her about it. I shake my head, that never gets easier to try to explain. Thankfully Eve is actually around to explain how it works. The bottom hem of her shirt shifts and I catch a glimpse of wings. She’s an Angel like her aunt. 

Time flies by as Eve and Lilith fuss over the last couple details. Occasionally they get me to set aside my work to help move something heavy or to get another opinion on how something looks. I almost have the warding spell figured out by the time I realize how late it’s gotten. I head home, waving at the girls on my way out, and when I get there I am immediately greeted by Kat when I open the door. 

“Hey, Kitten, how was your day with Mama and Dad.” I ask as she squeals and giggles when I scoop her up in my arms. 

“Nanni and Papa came over.” she laughs and hugs me. Nanni and Papa being my parents, which I already knew had happened but I smile and act surprised. 

“Did they?” I ask and she nods enthusiastically. “Did you have fun?” she nods and wraps her arms around my neck. 

“I missed Daddy though.” she snuggles into me. 

“I missed you too Kitten, how about tomorrow you go to work with me? That way we can’t miss each other.” I offer and she nods. I smile and kiss her cheek. I carry her into the living room and find Patrick sleeping with the twins in the playpen. I laugh at the sight. Addy, however, is nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Dad?” I ask her. 

“With Mi.” she says as I set her down. Mi is what she calls Mikey, she hasn’t quite figured out how to properly say his name but he doesn’t care, he thinks it’s cute, I even see him smile when she calls him that. She hasn’t figured out a few names. Frank gets called Fan. Luckily Gee is easy, we haven’t even told her his name is Gerard but I imagine it would be funny if we did. Brendon is Beebo, and Andy is Any. She has no problem with Joe or Ryan. Josh gets called Jos and Tyler is just Ty. Someone thought it’d be funny to tell her Patrick’s name one day and she was not impressed with that one. It came out as Patick, the t-r sound not quite within her grasp just yet. She loves Lil and Eve. Right now we are trying to teach her to tell the difference between Cas and Cassie, their names are too similar and sometimes she gets it wrong but she’s getting there. 

“Is she?” I ask, I wasn’t under the impression that Addy even liked Mikey enough to go within a few feet of him, let alone go hang out with him. That’s fine though, she needs friends and I’m glad she’s actually trying to make some. Kat nods. “Alright well, Mama is sleeping so let’s not wake him up, ok?” she nods and stays quiet as I carry her to her room where her toys are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's this? another character??? YUP...why? because I can...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat turns 2.....

In the days leading up to Kat’s second birthday we try to quietly get the things we need without her figuring it out. She’s been pretty close to seeing decorations once or twice already and is a pretty smart kid. Addy has been in and out more these days, and I’m glad to see her trying to do stuff. Right now, however, she is fussing over the wrapping on a present. Apparently I suck at wrapping presents and honestly I know I do, there’s a big hole in the wrapping but I didn’t know how to fix it. She glares at me as I pretend to be entirely innocent and set the cake on the counter. 

Patrick is with the kids at his mother’s house, waiting for me to text him that everything is ready. Mikey and Gee knock on the front door but just walk in, something I’ve grown quite used to with most of our friends. Mikey beelines for Addy like he usually does these days, kissing her cheek lightly before setting a gift beside the one she was fussing over. They are cute and I smile at them. I pick up my phone and text Patrick. 

Me: ready <3  
Trick: everyone there yet???  
Me: no, just me Ad, Gee, and Mikey so far.  
Trick: well we will wait till everyone is there, they should be soon right??  
Me: Yh, soon, think Beebo and Ryro just got here…? Dk yet let me go check. 

I peek around the corner to see Brendon and Ryan, along with Lilith, Eve and Taylor, kicking off their shoes. 

Me: yup and Lil, Eve, and Taylor just arrived too…  
Trick: whose left then? Us and Joe and Andy?  
Me: and Ty and Josh, plus my parents   
Trick: right! Ok well let me know when they are there and then we’ll be on our way  
Me: Ok babe <3

I tuck my phone away and watch Taylor as Brendon attempts to make friends with her, she seems unsure to say the least. Ryan shakes his head at his soulmate and smiles at me when he notices me watching. I laugh softly. I suddenly become aware my mother is standing next to me and I jump. 

“Hi mom.” I smile and hug her. 

“Hi sweetie, Tyler and Josh were right behind your father and I.” she smiles warmly and hugs me back. Sure enough I look around the room and see Josh discussing something intensely with my father and Tyler shaking his head at the pair of them. Probably sports. 

“Ayyyyyy man!” Joe’s voice comes from the front door and I smile. I catch a glimpse of Andy behind him. Chris and Annabeth are right behind them, I’d forgotten we’d invited them. I pull out my phone. 

Me: the last of them have arrived, forgot we invited Chris and Annabeth  
Trick: tbh so did I, kk will be there soon  
Me: see you soon :D 

I put my phone away in time for Annabeth to collide with my and wrap her arms around my waist, her face pressed against my hip. She’s come down to the store with her mom a few times and has been over to play with Kat a couple and she seems fond of me. I pick her up and take her towards Brendon to get him away from poor Taylor. 

We all hide in the living room and turn the lights off when I think Patrick should almost be here. I hear him and Pat talking outside the door, it opens and they come in carrying the twins. Katana runs in behind them. Once she reaches the living room doorway Pat flicks on the light. 

“Surprise!” we all jump up and yell. Kat looks frightened for a second and I think maybe this wasn’t the best idea, but she looks around a bit. 

“Happy Birthday Kat.” Brendon says. She realizes what’s going on. She smiles, giggles, and runs at Brendon. He scoops her up and I hear laughter from several different people around the room. We spend the afternoon talking amongst ourselves while Kat and Annabeth play with the twins and each other. 

Just before dinner I look at the pile of gifts. “How about presents before dinner, and then we have cake after dinner?” I suggest. Kat seems pleased with this idea. She clambers into Brendon’s lap, declaring him her favourite and that he must help her open her presents. Patrick chuckles and I can’t help but smile. Addy picks up my shittily wrapped present and sets it in front of Kat on the floor. She pulls at the paper and looks to Brendon for assistance. He makes a rip in the paper for her to pull at and lifts the present so she can rid it of all paper. He sets it back down and her face lights up. We’d taken her with us to the music store the other day and I’d caught her looking at a small kids keyboard. Patrick thought it’d be good for her, and said he’d teach her himself. 

She squeals in delight and almost falls off Brendon’s lap, luckily he catches her before she can fall. She opens presents from everyone else and is equally excited with each new gift. She gets toys and clothes and some books. Lilith and Eve give her a good luck charm. I smile at the joy on her face. We eat dinner and cake, and before long most people head home. I find Kat curled up in Brendon’s lap in the living room, both of them asleep. I nudge Brendon awake and take Kat. He smiles before heading out the door with Ryan. I put Kat to bed. The house is at last quiet. 

Addy is cleaning up the kitchen with Mikey and Patrick is putting the twins to sleep. I look around and find nothing else to be so I head to our bedroom and flop onto the bed, and decide to wait for Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is really short but a surprise ;) in the next chapter and a hell of a plan for the rest of the fic


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party ;)....

Patrick eventually comes to our room and sees me laying there on top of the blankets, still in my clothes, obviously with no intention of going to sleep. He smiles at me and crawls onto the bed beside me. 

“And what exactly are you doing?” he asks. “I expected to find you in here sleeping already.” 

“Nah, I was waiting you for baby,” I smile and trace his soulmark with my fingers. That little band of stars and music notes still makes me happy every time I see it. I kiss him softly and he smiles into it, kissing back and putting his hands on my shoulders. “I’m not sleepy, are you?” I ask as I pull away. 

“Nope.” he smiles up at me as I roll over so I’m above him. I kiss him and smile at the moan that comes from him as I deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue over his bottom lip. He parts his lips and I take that invitation, claiming his mouth with mine. I roll my hips down against his, drawing beautiful sounds from the back of his throat. He pushes his hips up against mine as I roll them again. I pin his hips to the mattress roughly with my hands and he whines at me. I use one hand to pull his shirt up over his head, the other still pinning his hips. 

He pulls at the waistband of my jeans impatiently. I kiss at his neck, biting at the soft flesh gently, marking his skin. I pull my own shirt and jeans off before returning to him and removing his jeans. I kiss him again and he runs his hands over the ink on my arms. I pull his boxer down and toss them to the side but not too far away. He whines and pulls at my boxers. I kneel on the bed in front of him and let him get rid of them. He sits up and plants some kisses along my ribs and down to my hip bone. He takes me in his hand and gives a few strokes before he reaches over to the nightstand on my side of the bed and pulls the bottle of lube out of the little drawer. 

He puts some in his hand and lubes me up, apparently confident he doesn’t need any prep, and to be fair he usually doesn’t with his genetic quirk. I smile and let him pull me down over him. I line up and tease his hole with my tip. He whines indignantly at me and frowns. I push in and sink all the way to the hilt with him quickly becoming a moaning mess underneath me. I sit up, bringing him with me. He cling to me as I make the shift to being upright, he looks at me with wide blue eyes. I hold him up with my hands under his ass, I sit down and he gasps as I let him settle back onto me. I guide him up and down a couple times, he quickly grasps the idea and takes over.

“Oh, fuck! Trick!” I gasp as he rolls his hips, picking up pace a bit and kissing me hard. He gains confidence as he goes and pushes me back so I’m laying down. Shit he looks so good riding me like this, I can’t figure out why I’d never tried this before. He kisses at my chest and neck a bit, testing the waters. A moan slips past my lips that sounds like absolute sin, even to my ears. His head rolls back and I love he’s loving this but his legs quiver from the effort. I flip us over carefully and pin him down, kissing his neck and face. I fuck into him and stroke him, trying to get him there before I come. He clamps his hand over his mouth as he comes over my hand and his over stomach, to muffle the little scream that escapes him. I pull out and he sits up the help me finish. It doesn’t take long and to my surprise he swallows, something he’s never been real fond of doing. I quickly clean us up and we throw our boxers back on at least. We crawl under the blanket and I pull him over to cuddle with me, he seems content to lay with his face on my chest. I fall asleep with a smile on my face listening to Patrick’s soft snores. 

~~~~~

I wake up with a foreign weight on my chest making it mildly difficult to breathe. I open my eyes half expecting to see Patrick sprawled across me, it’s happened before. Instead I’m met with the sight of a tiny two year old curled up on me, tucked under the blanket with her little teddy bear. I smile and wrap my arms around her, planting a kiss on the top of her head. I look over at Patrick, he’s just opening his eyes, he smiles at the sight.

“When did she get there?” he asks, rubbing at his eyes with his fists. 

“Don’t know, she was there when I woke up. It’s ok though.” I say quietly, not wanting to wake Kat up. “I do need to get up and get ready for work soon though.” I look at the clock on the nightstand. I hold her tight and try to sit up without disturbing her too much. I hold her head against my chest with one hand and wrap the other around the rest of her to keep her from shifting. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and carefully stand up. She stirs a little but doesn’t wake up. I take her back to her own bed and set her down carefully. I kiss her forehead and head back to our room.

Patrick is sitting there snickering. This is not the first time since Kat figured out how to climb up on our bed that this has happened. She has woken me up doing it before. She has a nightmare and immediately decides that curling up with Daddy is the solution to this. I don’t mind, I’d rather she not sleep on my chest but I’ll never actually complain. Patrick finds it funny, except the one night she did it to him, he didn’t find that as funny. I think I was sleeping on my side that night because I’d hurt my back earlier in the day and she couldn’t figure out how to lay on the side of me so she opted for sleeping on Mama instead. 

I get dressed and sort out my hair and eyeliner. I look at myself in the mirror, sure that works. I kiss Patrick softly and smile when he doesn’t want to let go. “I’ll be home before dinner tonight.” I smile and grab my wallet and keys before heading for the front door. I hear tiny feet behind me before I get there though and immediately halt in my tracks as Kat collides with my legs. She hugs tight and frowns up at me. I pick her up and kiss her cheek. “I gotta go to work kitten, I’ll be home later okay?” I ask and she nods. I kiss her cheek again and set her down. “I love you baby girl.” I smile. 

“I love you too Daddy!” she squeals and hugs my legs again before taking off to find Mama or Dad, whichever will get her cereal for breakfast. I shake my head and go out the door. I smile as I head to work. I love my little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing!!!  
> Also, funny story, over the course of the time it took me to write this chapter I was interrupted FOUR SEPARATE TIMES! One of these interruptions was my cat sneaking into my room, stealing a crumpled up Post-It note from my recycling bucket and running off with it. I didn't notice her till I saw her running away out of the corner of my eye. I chased that damn cat all over the house trying to take the sticky note away from her before she could eat it. Goddamn brat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short so it doesn't really need a summary

I putter around in the store before I’m actually supposed to start working. Eve is in the back room talking on the phone right now, so it’s kind of just me right now. I put away some new stuff that was left on my counter of things to do when I’m bored. Yeah they gave me a counter specifically for crap to do when I’m bored. It’s not very big but it’s never empty. I put things away and just generally waste time. 

Eve comes out of the backroom finally but is still on the phone. “Look, I won’t supply the stuff for that kind of spell, no one has attempted that in decades because of the price that comes with that kind of magic.” she listens to whatever the other person is saying. “No, I understand, but no. There must be balance, it happened for a reason obviously. Leave it alone.” she says, sounding more and more stressed about it. “I’m sorry, look I’m sure you can make it up to her another way.” she says. “I’m sorry but I have to go.” she hangs up immediately and stuffs her phone in her pocket. 

She grumbles and starts looking through some things on the counter. I go back to my puttering. I can’t think of any kind of magic that would upset Eve, she’s pretty accepting of almost anything. Magic with a price though, I mean all magic costs the user energy, but not usually enough that Eve would be concerned about it. Something isn’t right. “Pete, I’m gonna head out, Taylor will be here around 5 to take over so you can go home to your family. I’ve got something I’ve gotta check on.” I nod and she smiles weakly, heading out the door without another word. I go back to work. 

~~~~~

Patrick is sitting in the living room with the kids when I get home. Kat is watching something on the TV, while Patrick is talking to Cas and Cassie. Kat notices me and immediately forgets her show. I pick her up as she runs at me. “Daddy!” she cries excitedly. 

“I told you I’d be home.” I smile and kiss her cheeks. “How ya doing kitten?” 

“Mama put on the Comfy Couch show.” she says. I chuckle, Patrick’s mom found some VHS’s of the Big Comfy Couch a while ago and Kat has been loving the show. 

“Where’s Dad?” I ask her. 

“Mi.” she says, so Addy is out with Mikey again, I smile, good. I kiss Kat’s cheek again and flop down on the couch with her. 

~~~~~

Addy doesn’t come home till late. The kids are already in bed and I’m laying on the couch watching TV with Patrick. He’s fallen asleep now but we were watching TV together. She doesn’t see us and sneaks in quietly. She’s smiling like an idiot so I’m guessing she had a good night with Mikey. I smile and stay quiet letting her think she’s snuck in without anyone knowing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is bothered by something...Pete takes Patrick out on a date...

Eve has been getting more and more agitated since that phone call with whoever it was that was trying to do whatever spell she was having none of. This in itself is bizarre, but now Lilith and Patrick’s mom seem to be in on it and just as irritated. It makes me worry, right now they are actually in the store but they are hunched around a pile of books together whispering. Every time I go anywhere near them they cover everything up and stop talking. Something is going on that they don’t want me to know about. I haven’t said anything to Patrick about it because I don’t want him to worry, he’s got enough to deal with right now. The twins apparently got a cold from somewhere. 

Addy has been spending a lot of time with Mikey lately, which we are all glad for to be honest. Kat loves Mikey, not as much as Brendon but still. She’s been doing better, she still wears that pendant they gave her though. It’s usually tucked away under her hoody or shirt but you can’t a glimpse of the chain around her neck sometimes. Mikey doesn’t seem bothered by it. 

A customer comes in and looks around a bit before leaving without saying anything. They must just have been curious as to what the shop is. My assignments from Eve are few and far between these days so I kind of just practice whatever I want to get better at or restock some of the stores potions. Right now that’s the memory potion that helps you remember things clearer for about twenty minutes at the most. It’s actually pretty popular for some reason. I’ve never tried it though, I don’t think I’ve got anything I want to remember clearer that I can’t already just think about and remember. 

“No, if this happens...there’s no telling what will happen.” Eve says a little louder, clearly frustrated with the situation. “The dead are meant to stay dead. I’ve got no problems delaying death, even if for a lifetime, but this...once it’s done, it’s done.” she all but growls. She gathers the stuff in front of them up and shoves it all in her bag. “Come on, maybe I’ve got something at home that I missed before to get this under control before anything can go wrong.” Lilith and Pat follow her out the door, nodding in agreement. What in the actual hell was that? The dead staying dead? Sounds kind of sketchy. 

~~~~~

Patrick and I stand at the front door, Kat trying very hard to convince us not to leave. For as much as she loves Beebo she doesn’t seem to be a fan tonight. She hugs my leg and I can’t help but chuckle. 

“Come on kitten, you like Beebo, what’s the matter?” I hoist her up and rest her against my hip, smushing my face into her hair. 

“Want Daddy and Mama and Dad.” she whimpers at me. What is this? I look at her, I guess we’ve all been kind of busy lately. I look at Patrick, about ready to cancel our date night and stay with her, but the look on his face keeps me quiet. I get to spend less time with my alone with my soulmate than I do Kat and Patrick has been down lately, missing spending time together, honestly so have I. 

“Hey, ok look, how about this, me and Mama are gonna go out tonight but all day tomorrow we are yours? That sound good?” I offer but she pouts and stubbornly shakes her head. She so looks like Addy right now. I sigh, “Come on Kitten, you’re hurting Beebo’s feelings, he came all the way over here with Ryan to see you and spend time with you.” I say and she looks back at Brendon. He pretends to pout, looking ridiculous but just cute enough that she squeals and runs over to him. He picks her up and she wraps her tiny arms around his neck.

“I sowwy Beebo.” she says, burying her head against his chest. 

“It’s ok sweetheart, I forgive you if you’ll come play with me and let your parents go have fun together. Does that sound ok?” he asks. She nods and he kisses her on the cheek. “We got this guys, go have fun.” 

~~~~~

We leave the fancy noodle place that Gee suggested to me to head to the movie theatre, laughing over our waiter’s hair. What the hell was that? Looked like someone sat a fluffy white cat on his head. I hold Patrick’s hand in mine and smile at the feeling. Life has been so upside down and crazy since we found out Patrick was expecting Kat, we haven’t really had time to just be soulmates or even boyfriends. I look down at the little angel and smile. I’m lucky to have got him. We get to the movie theatre just in time to get tickets before the movies start. I let Patrick pick and he picks a horror flick that’s playing, I cringe as we get the tickets. This will be fun, I think to myself sarcastically. 

We get some popcorn and licorice and pop before heading into the theatre itself. We find a good spot and settle into our seats. The lights dim down and it’s dark as hell and all of a sudden the screen is blindingly bright. The one thing I hate about theatres. I blink a few times and let my eyes adjust as the opening trailers start to play. 

The first ten minutes are the usual crap storyline that inevitably leads to someone dying and I jump at every jump scare. I cringe and almost scream a few times. Patrick chuckles softly but I catch him cringing a couple of times. I end up leaning over on him and hiding my face in his cardigan. He doesn’t say anything and just let’s me cuddle. I feel like a big wuss but at this point I don’t care. When the credits finally start to roll I breathe a sigh of relief, that was fun but I think next time not a horror movie would be good. We walk around for a bit, our hands laced together before heading home. 

Before we even get to the front door I know something isn’t right. When I open the door Kat wraps herself around Patrick’s legs, whimpering and crying. “What’s the matter kitten?” I ask as Patrick peels her off his legs and picks her up. 

“D-dad.” is all she manages to say. I don’t get far into the house before I see why Kat is upset. Addy is in the living room, on the floor. I check her vitals, she seems to be fine but she’s out cold. 

“What happened?” I ask Kat, “Did you see?” She nods and reaches for me. Patrick hands her over and I cuddle her to my chest. “You gotta tell me so I can help her.”

“Was bedtime, I waited for Dad but she didn’t come.” Kat says quietly. “I came to find her, she was standing there.” she sobs into me and I cradle her close, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. 

“Slow down, it’s ok, just tell me what you saw.” I kiss the top of her head. 

“She was there but…” she struggles to find the word. “She looked like you when Mama gives you the thing to listen to.” 

“What, his headphones? Like when he gives me his headphones to listen to a new song he found?” I ask her and she nods. “So she was confused, spaced out and trying to figure something out.” I look at Patrick. “Then what?”

“She screamed.” Kat buries her face in my shoulder. “And grabbed the dream.” 

“Grabbed the dream? Wait, the dream catcher on her arm?” Patrick asks and Kat nods. Her soulmark? “And then she fell?”

“Like she went to sleep and then fell.” Kat says looking at Addy. 

“She blacked out.” I say, I hand Kat to Patrick and look at Addy’s arm. “That’s impossible...how?” I look at Patrick who raises an eyebrow at me. I turn Addy’s arm so he can see. The feathers that had turned black are now the same blood red they were before Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah yeah I know I haven't updated this in forever but I haven't been doing nothing, I've given you a couple oneshots in that time...leave me be...I'm working on a few project right now and a few collabs I'm really excited about so look forward to that. Also there will probably only be like two or three more chapters of this fic


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addy wakes up...

I sit on the floor beside Addy until she wakes up, I don’t really want to move her until we know what’s going on but I put a pillow under her head. She doesn’t seem to have gotten hurt when she fell. I called Eve immediately after Patrick took Kat to her room. Cas and Cassie still sound asleep in their cribs. Patrick sits with me, silently just waiting for her to wake up or for Eve to get here. How did we get here? Addy went from someone we hated to a part of our family and now something is wrong with her. Say what you want about karma but I don’t think this is how it is supposed to work. She made up for everything she did, why is she still suffering? I look at the red feathers on her soul mark. I was with her when they faded, they faded when Elizabeth’s life did. Why are they suddenly back?

I hear a knock on the door and see Mikey, Eve, Lilith, and Pat wander in with concerned looks on their faces. We let Mikey look her over, reassuring himself she isn’t hurt, he picks her up and sits her in his lap on the floor beside us. He notices the feathers and looks distressed. 

Eve and the other women share a look. “You know what’s going on don’t you?” I ask them. Eve nods. “Mind sharing with the rest of us then?” 

“I got a call a few weeks ago, and everyday since, the guy that helped her curse Patrick...he was trying to make amends and he wanted my help to do it but I wouldn’t help him with the spell he wanted.” she looks at the floor. “It looks like he may have succeeded anyway.” 

“What? What do you mean? Mom you knew about this?” Patrick looks at his mother with a mask of disgust. “He wanted to kill me and you said nothing when you knew he was up to something again?” 

“He was trying to fix what he’d done, he said he understood what made Addy change her mind about you finally, he had his own family finally and he understood but he said he had something even more horrible to attone for.” Pat says, her face pleading her son to just listen. “He hurt Addy again and he hated himself for it, he wanted to fix it if he could and he wanted Eve’s help to do it.” 

“What did he do?” I ask timidly, with his track record who knows. 

“The car that hit Elizabeth, it hit her dead on at a high speed. Something broke in the car and he couldn’t make it stop. He killed Addy’s soul mate and he hated himself for having done it even before he found out who’s soul mate she was.” Eve looks at Addy. “He wanted a way to…” 

“Bring Elizabeth back.” I cut her off. “You guys were talking about the dead staying dead, this is what you meant.” 

She nods, “A spell like that has a terrible cost and I told him that but he refused to listen. He was set on fixing it no matter what. We were trying to figure out how to stop him.”

“And if it worked?” Patrick asks. 

“Then Elizabeth is alive as she was before she died and he is dead. We managed to find out which spell he was going to try but not in time. It was an ancient one that hasn’t been used in a couple thousand years at least. Most demons don’t remember it ever existing, the use of it was forbidden, as was all magic used to bring back the dead.” Lilith speaks up. 

“He’s dead?” Mikey asks this time. “Why would…?”

“The cost of the spell is a life. There has to be a balance, if something comes back then something else has to replace it.” Eve sighs. “He likely gave up his own life to bring her back, he’d have left a way for her to find Addy too. If she is alive and it worked she’ll come and find Addy.”

“Ok, but even if she is, everyone she ever knew thinks she’s dead, her job, her home, her life, that’s all gone, what is she gonna do? All she’ll have left is Addy and Addy is with Mikey now.” Patrick looks at Addy. 

“Resetting her life may take some memory magic and paperwork but it’s not impossible to do. We looked into it in case.” Pat admits. “If we couldn’t stop him I wanted to be prepared to bring her life back to her so she wouldn’t be alone and lost. We can erase her death if we are careful about it.” 

Before anyone can say anything else Addy starts to stirs. She opens her eyes and looks around at all of us. She looks a little freaked out and pissed off honestly. I can’t say I much blame her though. She looks up at Mikey, who is still holding her, and snuggles into him groggily. She winces in pain and looks at her arm. Her bright blue eyes go wider than I’ve ever seen them before. She looks up at Mikey again but he just looks sombre. You can see where his mind is in his eyes but he stays silent. 

“What’s going on? Why…?” she asks, indicating her arm and all of us. I look to the others and we all silently agree. We can’t not tell her but who is gonna get that job. 

“Come on,” Mikey says. “We should talk.” he helps her stand up and stands with her. Eve nods to him and he forces a small smile. 

~~~~~

“What the hell is going on Mikey?” I ask as he ushers me into my room. “My arm felt like someone was tearing it apart, I pass out, and I wake up to you guys all sitting there being weird.” Mikey stands there and looks at me with this look on his face that makes my heart stutter. Something is wrong. It has something to do with why the feathers on my arm are red again. “Mikey, please just tell me.”

“Addy, I love you, you’ve been the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Mikey says quietly. Is he breaking up with me? What is going on? “Something happened though and I don’t want to freak you out. You need to sit down. Eve would be better at explaining it all, but we need to talk about it anyway.”

“What is it?” I sit on my bed, he sits beside me and I can’t help but be kind of afraid of what he’s going to say. 

“It’s about Elizabeth.” he breathes out and looks at the floor. He promised we wouldn’t talk about her. I don’t want to think about her. It hurts more than I’ll ever care to admit. 

“Mikey, you promised.” I groan at him. 

“I know but this changes that.” he shushes me and grabs hold of my arms. I wince at the pain, my mark still stinging and the pressure of his grip not helping. “It’s also about the guy that helped you do whatever you did to Patrick.” 

“Mikey…” I grumble, what is with him and topics we said we wouldn’t discuss today. 

“Shut up and listen to me ok, I wouldn’t be bringing it up if I had another option.” he says and kisses my cheek. “I know you don’t want to think about that stuff but right now it’s not avoidable.” 

“Fine, just tell me.” I sigh in frustration. 

“That guy...he’s the one that killed Elizabeth, it wasn’t his fault, it was an accident. He felt horrible and even worse when he realized who she was.” he says and I feel my blood boil. He’s the reason she’s gone. “He tried to get Eve to help him make up for it or fix it but she wouldn’t get involved, for good reason, but it seems he may have succeeded anyway.” 

“What do you mean?” I ask, concerned about what’s actually going on now. 

“He may have given his life to bring her back to you. He found a spell that could do it and Eve thinks he might have because of what happened to you.” He says trying to keep his voice calm. “You might have your soulmate back, we just have to wait and see if she shows up, Eve figures if she’s alive she will come and find you. You’re all she’s got left right now.” 

“Mikey, you seem…” I catch his eye. “Are you ok?” I say trying to process everything he just told me, but also concerned about the look on his face. 

“I’m not upset about us if that’s what you’re worried about, I love you and I want what’s best for you...I just wish I could’ve had the same chance with my soulmate. You and I are good, friends always.” He says, smiling at me. 

“Mikey…” I start but he waves his hand at me.

“No, you deserve this, she was taken away from you in the most cruel way and now you might have her back. I will help you find her if that’s what it takes but don’t for a second feel anything bad about us, if I was upset I’d fight like hell to keep you but I want you to be happy and be with your soulmate.” he hugs me tight. I smile and lean into him. He’s been there for me, he’s understood everything. I hug him back. 

There is a knock on the door. “You guys good?” Pete pokes his head in. 

“Yeah, what the hell do you want?” I ask, throwing one my small pillows at his stupid face. 

“You explain everything man?” he says as the pillow makes contact with a small thud. Mikey nods and Pete assesses the mood of the room before grinning and throwing the pillow back. “Well then get out here.” Mikey and I scramble off the bed to follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will only be one more chapter and I'm working on it today, it'll be up today or tomorrow hopefully...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A set of cute scenes and the end of this fic...

We get out get to the living room where I left everyone sitting staring at the girl. Addy and Mikey follow close behind me and I hear a little gasp from Addy as she lays eyes on the woman. I don’t blame her, she is pretty. I smile at the look on Addy’s face. The woman stands there for a minute, watching Addy carefully. Her coppery brown hair fall in long, messy ringlets to the middle of her back. She’s slightly taller than Addy and makes me feel incredibly short. She’s got light green eyes that are all the more striking rimmed with dark black eyeliner. She’s got a kind and gentle face. Her soulmark is visible on her forearm but so are many other tattoos. She holds a crinkled up paper in one perfectly manicured hand, even her nail polish is black. 

“I don’t think we’ve really been introduced.” she holds out her hand to Addy. “I’m Elizabeth Lawrence.” Addy hesitates for a second before she takes Elizabeth’s hand. Her face lights up and she actually genuinely smiles. 

“Adrienne, but most of these guys call me Addy.” she says. I look at Patrick and he’s smiling at them. He steps over to stand with me and leans into me. I wrap my arm around his shoulders and hug him tight to my side. I look at Mikey and he’s smiling but I can see jealousy underneath it, not jealous of wanting Addy but more jealous that she get’s her soulmate back even though she died. 

~~~~~

I walk in the door from work and find Addy in the living room with Kat while the twins are in their high chairs and Patrick is typing on his laptop, occasionally looking up and playing with Cas and Cassie. I smile at them and walk over and kiss Patrick on the cheek.

“Whatcha doing babe?” I ask him and look at the screen. 

“Sifting again, making sure we got the last of anything that said about Elizabeth’s accident being fatal. I think we actually did it.” he smiles and looks up at me. “She’ll be home from work in about an hour.” 

“I should hope we got it all, it’s been two months, and alright I’ll see what we’ve got for dinner in the kitchen.” I kiss him and ruffle Cas’ hair on my way to the kitchen. He giggles and reaches for me so I pause and pick him up and carry him with me. He’s a tinier version of his mother and I smile at him and he tugs at the collar of my shirt and patting his hand at the thorns tattoo. Kat used to be endlessly amazed by my tattoos, he loved Frank’s just as much but now she seems to like Elizabeth’s more. I think it’s the different styles she’s drawn to. Gee says to give her art stuff, she’ll probably be into drawing. 

My attention is drawn away from the contents of the fridge when my son impatiently goes from patting at my tattoo to resting his hand on my jaw. “Yes Casper? Can I help you? What do you want you little monster?” I laugh and blow a raspberry against his cheek, making him giggle and bounce and squirm in my arms. I do it again and he squeals in joy. His smile even looks like Patrick’s. 

“What are you doing to that kid, Peter?” Patrick calls and I wince at his use of my whole name. 

“Making him laugh, is there anything wrong with that?” I ask, coming into his view I intentionally look directly at him as I do it again. Cas giggles and claps his tiny hands on either side of my face, holding my face. I smile and kiss his forehead and Patrick chuckles. 

~~5 years later~~

“Dude can you kindly do us a favour and shut your trap?” A pillow connects with my head from the other side of the room. Addy is laughing outrageously as I look at Elizabeth with a mock look of being offended. 

“Daddy! Be quiet!” Kat says, squirms in my lap, knocking her sister over into Patrick’s lap in the process. “Sorry Cassie.” she immediately apologizes and pulls Cassie back over to cuddle with her. I smile at my husband and he kisses my jaw. 

“Fine, if you guys wanna be that way.” I stick my tongue out at Elizabeth. She returns the favour and cuddles down with Addy. Addy wraps her arms around her soulmate and runs her thumb in circles over Elizabeth’s swollen belly. I shake my head at them. They are stupidly cute. 

Brendon shifts his weight and causes himself and Ryan to fall onto my feet and I kick him lightly. He laughs and sits up. Mikey gives him the evil eye from where he is lying with his head in Gerard’s lap, and Gerard rolls his eyes and leans back against Frank. Casper has got himself curled up in front of Mikey, who is like his favourite person. Joe and Andy come back from the kitchen with some snacks and throw a bag of strawberry licorice at me to share with Patrick. 

“Alright who has the remote?” Tyler asks and accidentally elbows Josh in the gut as he tries to prop himself up to look for it. 

“I’ve got it over here.” Eve says from beside me on the couch. Lilith is half under me and half on top of Eve. All just kind of lounged together. She presses play as they quietly hand out the snacks. Everyone settles down and gets quiet as the latest Disney movie starts to play. I hear Kat and Cassie giggling together curled up on top of my where they are. 

“Wow, you started it without me? Rude.” Taylor says as she peaks her head around the corner and comes running into the living room to flop down next to Brendon and Ryan. 

I look around at the full living room and I feel secure and happy. This is my family and I love them. I smile and settle down to watch the movie. 

~~~~~  
I crawl into bed beside Patrick having finally got the kids to go to sleep. I face plant on top of the blankets and feel Patrick reach down and tangle his hand in my hair. I look up at him with his nose in a book. I chuckle softly. He’s been reading that book for a couple days now and seems to really like it. 

“So, how’s it going?” I ask, my voice mildly muffled by the bed but he hears me anyway. 

“This book is the saddest thing I’ve ever read.” he says and continues to play with my hair. “This guy is a major asshole honestly, I can’t believe they wasted their time.” he grumbles. 

I reach up and take the book from him slowly. He doesn’t protest he simply let’s me, I stick his bookmark in it’s place and set the book on the bedside table. I sit up and lean over him a bit, kissing him and playing with the hem of his shirt. He grins and kisses back eagerly, moving closer to me until he’s in my lap and smiling down at me. I kiss his neck and put my hands on his hips. 

“You take your potion today?” I ask quietly. He lets out a breathy moan as I push down on his hips a bit. 

“You’re damn right I did.” he kisses me aggressively and I laugh, laying him down on the bed. 

“Good.” I tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup...that's it, it's over, done...this is how it ends. Thanks to everyone who stuck around through this series and all the crap I've thrown at you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. Check out some of my other fics if you did, gods know I've got enough of them, I've also got a few new projects coming up soon.


End file.
